The present disclosure relates to artificial intelligent voice interactive services, and more particularly, to dynamically and selectively providing audio and video feedbacks in response to user speech while performing tasks in response to voice commands in the user speech.
Due to advances in speech recognition technology, major electronics manufacturers have introduced many voice interactive electronic devices capable of performing tasks in response to user's voice command. Through such voice interactive electronic devices, a user may perform tasks and be provided with the task results with feedbacks. However, the feedbacks and the task results have been limited to audio feed bank or a voice answer.